


Love and Blood

by randomrperwriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Original Work, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Brian Thomas | Hoodie - Freeform, Character Death, Dark, Death, Demons, Drug Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hoodie, Horror, Hurt, Insanity, Laughing Jack - Freeform, Love Triangles, Magical Realism, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mention of Slender man, Murder, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Psychosis, Realistic, Revenge, Romance, Sad Ending, Serial Killers, Sex Work, Slenderverse, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stripping, Thriller, Tim Wright | Masky, Tragedy, Two Endings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weddings, eyeless jack - Freeform, masky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrperwriter/pseuds/randomrperwriter
Summary: Liliana Morozova is a troubled girl, only wanting the approval of her family and craving affection but finding it in the wrong places. It didn't help that she had a disturbing blood-lust. She goes down a dark path encouraged by a boyfriend, making life-altering and dangerous decisions that could cost both of them if they were caught. What happens when she ends up being betrayed and left for dead? She will get her revenge and there will be no stopping her rage. If anything, her new 'friends' encourage her as they are like her, unstable and dangerous.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Liliana Morozova/Nicklas Adams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shooting for 14 chapters, about 4,500 to 5,000 words each. That is my goal so it may take me a little longer to write because of the length and I tend to rewrite my work. But I really hope you guys enjoy the effort I'm putting into this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning. Love, lust, passion, anger, hate. Such simple things can drive someone to do unspeakable things. Betrayal is often what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so this is a prologue, just a heads up. Please enjoy the story! I really had fun writing and doing the research for this chapter. I would like to address a couple things before you read the chapter. Firstly, all locations mentioned by name are real locations I researched (I suck at making them up). Secondly, Scott Lee Kimball (Kimball mentioned) was a real life serial killer in Boulder County between 2003 and 2004, currently serving time for his crimes, I am studying criminal justice so that was something I looked into for the sake of the story. Thirdly, all except creepypasta characters are of my own invention (Liliana, Nicklas, the dectectives, Leviathan (introduced later on), and Liliana's parents), any relation to real life people is merely coincidental and unintentional. Lastly, actual creepypasta characters will be making an appearance. Please give this story a chance as I'm trying to build my character more.

"I haven't seen a string of murders like this since Kimball's killings in '03 and '04," Detective Devon Herring commented as he looked around the crime scene. This was the third they had been dispatched to already and all three had similar manners of killing. Murder wasn't a common crime in Boulder, Colorado so this was clearly a concerning factor and the early signs of a serial killer were showing. The two victims of the newest murder had been identified as Anika and Yuriy Morozova, not much else was know besides that and Herring knew he and his partner would have to look into it to find any family and inform them of the situation. Telling their families would be the most important thing in order to chase down leads to hopefully catch whoever was doing these murders.

"These are similar to the other two we saw earlier. No sign of break-in but such brutal deaths." Officer Indiana Jackson added, shaking his head. He was a new detective and to be assigned to help with this case was a huge responsibility for him. Needing to find out who was behind these murders and stopping them was the biggest priority to Jackson. He wanted this case to prove he was worthy of being a detective instead of just being a partner who's still learning. "Do you think the victims knew their killer?" He questioned, looking around the house for any clues while forensics worked on gathering their information.

"That's a possibility. Let's get back to the station and see if we can dig up any information on families for each of the victims. We can go from there, contacting and informing them of the situation." Herring told his partner, leaving the scene with him. This was a strange case already and there were so many questions with so few answers.

The next day, Herring and Jackson worked on sorting through families and figuring out who to contact. The Morozova family was the last one they had to look at. The family in the United States was practically nonexistent, both had immigrated to America on their own and their family members still lived in Germany and Russia. The only family member in the United States was their daughter, Liliana Morozova, who was sixteen years old and attending Colorado Rocky Mountain School. It was a boarding school three and a half hours away from Boulder. They were also able to find her medical history, wanting any information to be able to eliminate her as a potential suspect.

"Doesn't look like they had a very good relationship and their daughter certainly isn't considered part of their life," Jackson said with a whistle, shaking his head as he noticed how many different schools she had been sent to and how many times she's been committed. "She has mental problems from the looks of it. I wonder how well she'll take the news." He couldn't imagine how being orphaned like this in such a horrible way could affect a child.

"Well, it would make sense for her to have a negative reaction but we will have to wait and see," Officer Herring told him, "It's going to be a long drive there though, just to talk with her."

Jackson gave a nod, gathering the file and getting ready to leave with Herring to inform the young girl of the tragic incidents. Even if the file made it seem she wasn't close to her family, she had a right to know. They walked to their car together and started out for Carbondale. Considering the distance from the school and where her parents lived, Jackson had his doubts that the girl, Liliana, had anything to do with the murders. But Liliana did have a few interesting things on her record, it couldn't quite be called innocent but given her diagnosis of being bipolar and having psychosis, it could be somewhat excused. Her underage partying, getting caught smoking cannabis, and drinking, that was normal teenage behavior. The only truly concerning incident was when she attacked a boy when she was a child for harming a dog. However, it concerned Jackson that she had been in and out of the mental hospital so many times. Always during the summer. It made him wonder why she would be in the hospital so much. Maybe Liliana would have the answers.

Liliana was at her dorm with her boyfriend, Nicklas, when the detectives arrived. They were directed to her room to inform her of the situation. She was surprised by their sudden appearance but was willing to talk with them.

"You are Liliana Morozova, correct?" Detective Herring asked, receiving a nod in response. "Pardon our intrusion but I am Detective Devon Herring and this is my partner, Officer Indiana Jackson. We do have some unfortunate news for you."

Truthfully, both officers were surprised to see a girl with dark purple hair and pastel lavender eyes. They figured it was just a wig or dyed hair and contacts. They didn't think someone could actually look like that. Almost... inhuman in appearance. She had been recorded as having light brown hair and blue eyes on most of her official documents.

"Oh... well... okay. Um, this is my boyfriend, Nicklas, I'd like him to stay." Liliana said softly. Herring could understand her anxiety of them being there and he wasn't going to deny her the comfort of her boyfriend. Maybe it would help with the news better. Liliana let them inside and returned to sitting with her boyfriend. She looked at the officers, "What is the news?" She asked them.

Both officers sat across from her. Detective Herring was the one to speak, "We found your parents dead yesterday, they were murdered. An officer had been called to do a wellness check and he found them." He told her gently. "We are trying to figure out who did it as well as determine if we have a serial killer on our hands."

Liliana looked shocked, tears welling in her eyes. "I-I know I wasn't close to them but I always tried to be a good daughter." She told them, leaning into her boyfriend to cry. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Is there anything you need from us?" Nicklas asked the officers. He knew Liliana was in shock and he figured he could do what he could to ensure he was being helpful.

"We'd like to know your whereabouts two nights ago, that is our estimate of when they were killed." Officer Jackson explained.

Liliana sniffled and looked at the officers before answering. "We went to Denver to go shopping for the day, then returned to Nicklas' dorm. It was Friday, so we went after classes and had dinner at one of our favorite pizzerias. I don't go see my parents as they have always made it clear that I'm not welcome." Liliana explained, still distraught.

"Why aren't you welcomed at home?" Officer Jackson asked.

"Because, I was born out of wedlock. My mother had an affair so her husband was furious. Ever since I started school, I haven't been welcomed at home. Even during the summer they just take me to the mental hospital to make sure things are under control and they would often have me hospitalized. I suppose they believed it was easier for me to be under constant supervision." Liliana explained. Even if she was upset, she could explain her family situation as she always had to.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Detective Herring asked, wanting to make sure they would be able to clear suspicion of Liliana.

"Well, it was probably when they moved me here in August and it's November now. As I said, we don't have a good relationship. They wanted nothing to do with me which is why I am at a boarding school and not a private school near the house." Liliana sighed, it really must be hard for her to go through this.

Both officers nodded, they could understand. There was no contact between Liliana and her parents. "It's too early to tell but will you be able to figure out if you're going to go live with your grandparents?" Officer Jackson asked.

"I don't know yet, there's not much contact since my mother's family lives in Germany and my stepfather's family lives in Russia." Liliana said softly. "I might consider emancipation, it's something I was already considering. Thank you for informing me of their death." She said to them as they both got up. They didn't have any more questions and she didn't seem to have any connections to the murders.

"We will keep you informed of any developments, Ms. Morozova. Thank you for your cooperation." Detective Herring told her, giving her his card before leaving her dorm room with Officer Jackson.

Liliana took the card and watched as the two officers left her dorm. She held Nicklas' hand and was quiet for a few minutes. He was the one to speak first, he knew they were waiting to make sure the officers were far enough from her dorm and that they were actually gone.

"How did you manage that?" He questioned, giving a soft chuckle.

"There's a reason I have taken a lot of acting classes and we both know how I am observant." Liliana replied, getting up and throwing the card away. "We'll have to be more careful. We can't kill your parents just yet. That will raise more suspicion between us and I know we don't want that." She said calmly, pushing some of her long purple hair over her shoulder and sitting back down.

"That's true, it would seem suspicious but we can spread out too. We don't just have to hit Boulder." Nicklas commented.

"Of course, I would rather we spread out. It would be smarter. If we change things up too, they will have a harder time catching us." Liliana said with a hum.

"How do you know so much, Lili?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I watch plenty of crime shows, you've seen me watch plenty of them." She laughed softly, leaning into him and holding his hand.

Nicklas gave a nod, kissing her lightly. It was a thrilling experience to go out and kill. It was his suggestion in the first place when they started dating just a month prior. He had been watching her, and knew about her unhappiness. He was the one encouraging her violent nature and she was simply embracing it. Nicklas never thought she would be as dangerous as she actually was. There was something alluring about it.

"Let's plan to go again tomorrow after classes. We can go to Pueblo, there are plenty of people and many who wouldn't be missed." Nicklas said to her, playing with some of her hair.

"That's a good idea, it's a bit of a drive but it will be worth it." Liliana replied, she was itching to do it again. It was so thrilling to her to kill someone. She knew why now though, she knew the truth about her actual father. Her bloodlust could be explained by more than just mental illness, it was her being part demon. The desire was one she wanted to continue. Liliana was careful with her killings, always wearing a wig and contacts due to her having such unique hair and eyes that it would be easy if a victim were to get away. If. Liliana was thorough though, more so than Nicklas. The officers suspected nothing and she was going to enjoy being able to get away with her crimes. After all, she was just an innocent girl who struggled with bipolar, psychosis, and the loss of her parents. She was smart enough to find a way to lead suspicion away from herself and it seemed to be working.

Nicklas and Liliana went about their day, her continuing to play the daughter in distraught as to not raise suspicion from anyone else. In private, they were planning for their next outing. She was permitted to be excused from classes for the next few days to mourn her loss. At least she would only have to wait for Nicklas to finish with classes the next day. It meant she could prep everything while he attended his classes. It was an interesting way for them to work together. The fact that neither were completely sane and encouraging the other didn't seem like a good thing, that is if anyone knew. Liliana never left witnesses, she was probably the more willing one while Nicklas just enjoyed the thrill of doing something so dangerous and wrong.

The next day, they left, telling any friends they were going to Denver to go shopping to help Liliana take her mind off the horrible death of her parents. It didn't bother their friends, they could understand and knew Lili would only want to spend time with her boyfriend. Once they were in Pueblo, unlike their lie of saying they were going to Denver, they went to dinner together, waiting for it to get dark. Lili had changed into a different outfit on their way there, having stopped at an old rest area where she also changed into her wig and contacts. It always made her look like a completely different person because she wore clothes that she would never actually wear, those were kept with Nicklas since he didn't share a dorm like she did, his parents had gotten him an apartment of his own since he would be turning 18 in a few days. Unlike her, he didn't have clear reasons for hating his family, only that there were forces telling him that he needed to.

Once they were in Pueblo and had dinner, they wandered the slums, looking for someone who was either a beggar or homeless. Liliana was the one to lure them away, into the dark alleyways with Nicklas lying in wait for her. When both Liliana and the victim were in the alley, that's when they both struck. They were careful not to draw attention, taking turns stabbing the victim until Liliana slit their throat, ensuring they were dead. If they weren't, she would stab them in the heart. They would alternate who did the luring, until they had killed five people for the night. Each body was in a different alley or far from the others. They were careful not to leave enough evidence to link it back to them. After this killing spree, they waited to kill again. It was important they didn't raise suspicion.

Liliana and Nicklas continued killing together, occasionally contacted by Detective Herring, who would inform them he unfortunately had no new leads or suspects. It wasn't until March when Lili and Nicklas killed his parents and more strangers. Unbeknownst to Lili, Nicklas had been plotting her demise, he had begun to tire of her and worried that if he tried to end things with her, she would end up going after him.

It was the day after Valentine's Day. A day Liliana typically hated because it was directly after her birthday but she had Nicklas and they had gone to see a horror movie she was dying to see before going to dinner. Their date wouldn't have given her any clue as to what she was about to stumble upon. Liliana had a key to his apartment, just like she had her own small dresser and space in the closet. As she opened the door, she could hear noises coming from the bedroom.

"Oh~ harder, Nick~" A female voice moaned out loudly. Liliana felt her eyes widen and her heart race. A million thoughts raced through her head as she slowly made her way to the bedroom. The moaning and grunting growing louder as well as the creaking of his bed. She felt her heart shattering, knowing full well what was going on now. She pushed the bedroom door open, surprising the girl who screamed at the sight of Liliana and watching as Nick went white as a sheet.

"Lili! Wait!" Nicklas tried to call, freeing himself from the other woman as Lili stared at him in disbelief before turning to leave. She loved Nicklas so much. How could he do this to her? Why would he? She thought he loved her. Was this all a lie? She left his apartment before the tears had the chance to cascade down her cheeks, hearing him trip and stumble as he tried to make himself at least decent before trying to catch up to her.

Liliana didn't bother waiting for the elevator, pushing the door to the stairs open and practically running down all five flights of stairs. She didn't stop until she got into her car where she broke down. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to get out her feelings so she could try to talk to him reasonably. She was willing to hear his side. Lili didn't want to lose her first love. She would do anything to keep it. She loved Nick so much, maybe too much that it was hurting her, but she couldn't help it. Once she regained herself, she started her car and drove back to her dorm. Nicklas proceeded to blow up her phone with messages, even trying to call her, pleading for her to come over so they could talk things over.

After a few hours, Liliana finally responded to Nicklas and his pleas. She felt numb and broken, she didn't want to lose him. Could she really forgive him though? Could she forgive him for fucking another woman the day after Valentine's Day and such a short time after her birthday? She wasn't sure but she was willing to try.

 _Fine, you can come over._ Liliana finally texted him, she felt exhausted already. She wasn't used to the overwhelming feeling of emotions. Her emotional response at least worked, maybe not in the capacity that it should, but this proved she wasn't completely cold and dead on the inside. It didn't take long for Nick to arrive at her dorm, she wiped her expression of any emotion, expecting him to start pleading or maybe he expected her to start pleading.

"I thought you loved me," Liliana said coldly after she let him inside, sitting in her chair, putting one knee over the other and lacing her fingers together. "I do not appreciate being used, Nicklas."

"Lili, will you at least listen before you go batshit crazy? Look, I know I made a mistake, okay? She's no one important, I do love you." Nicklas said in slight annoyance, sitting across from Liliana.

"I'm not going batshit crazy, I'm pissed but I'm not yelling, am I? How would you feel if you walked in on me getting fucked by another man? You wouldn't feel good, now would you? You would be angry with me. Perhaps even feel like you're not good enough." Liliana spoke evenly, remaining expressionless as she looked over at him.

Nicklas couldn't argue with that. She wasn't yelling, she wasn't screaming. Her calm was almost worse, he rather her yell at him than speaking so evenly and calmly. Liliana had a valid point, he would be furious if she was with another man. Was it a double standard? Probably. He realized he had gotten sloppy though. He knew he still needed Liliana, she was the one he could use as a scapegoat. He just needed to wait a little longer, if he could convince her that it wouldn't happen again, then he could go through with his plans for her.

"Lili, I made a mistake," Nicklas started, moving to take both of her hands in his, "I know you're hurting and I truly want your forgiveness. I love you so much, you're such an incredible woman. I'm in the wrong and I hope you will forgive me." He knew what to say to reach her heart, to get her to bend to his will.

"I want us to work, Nick. I know with time I will forgive you and I don't want to give up on being with you." Lili told him softly. "I'll give you another chance." She said, looking at him.

Months had passed, October had arrived. This was when Nicklas was planning to end things with Liliana. His plan was cruel and it certainly would seem like it would kick her out of the picture entirely. She was normally the mastermind behind the crimes, well this time, he was. Nicklas had told her about going out on Halloween night into the woods for a romantic date under the moonlight. He knew how much Lili loved the night and loved Halloween. It was perfect to him. She trusted him after all.

Liliana had been excited to go on a date, knowing the last few months had been rough between them and she was trying to fix things. If she couldn't... she knew she would have to walk away from the relationship. To her, this date could make or break their relationship. This was the opportunity to fix things or end things between them. She didn't want to leave on a bad note, she tried not to, mostly for the benefit of sex later on. Liliana did enjoy sleeping around but when she was in a committed relationship, she was committed to the one person. That was why it hurt so much when she found him cheating on her. She had her suspicions that he still was but she planned to confront him on their Halloween date and see if they could talk things over.

While he saw her as rash and inconsiderate, that just wasn't so. She had a temper, yes, but she had self restraint. She could taunt someone before killing them, narrowly missing fingers or hands, all on purpose because she liked to toy with people. That was something Nicklas didn't think was intentional, he thought it was her losing control and missing. Lili was methodical and he should know that. She had some form of compassion, diminished, yes, but it was still there.

Once he parked the car, he led her deep into the woods. He planned to just leave her body after he killed her, wanting nothing to do with her. Hell, he could even report that it was her who killed all those people and be done with the crimes. She would be dead so there would be no way for him to be connected back to the crime. His reasoning made sense to him. He would be free of her and wouldn't have to worry any more.

"I'm so excited, Nick," Lili told him, seeming to be happy. "It feels like ages since we've had a good date."

"I know, I'm trying to make things up to you." Nick replied, holding her hand as they started walking down the overgrown path. He was leading the way more than she was.

Nicklas was silent as they walked together, getting to a small but dense clearing that would be difficult to run from him in. It also gave a perfect view of the moon.

"Oh, Nicklas, it's beautiful." Liliana murmured, looking up at the moon and stars before noticing his silence. She stopped to look at him, screaming when he came at her with a knife. "No!" She screamed, falling to the ground and fighting with him to get the knife out of his hand. "Nicklas!" There was terror and fear in her voice as she wrestled the knife out of his hand. It landed a short distance from her and she was about to reach for it to fight back when she felt his hands snake around her neck. Her focus shifted as she clawed at his hands, gasping for breath. Liliana wasn't someone who cried often but even though she couldn't breath, she was sobbing. Once she stopped struggling as much, Nicklas took the knife, stabbing her multiple times. Her breathing was weak and he just looked at her in disgust, tossing the knife down into a nearby stream to be carried away once he felt he had finished. He left her there to die from her wounds, drown in her own blood.

Liliana felt the world contort and shift. She was in so much pain as she watched him leave her there. Betrayal boiled up inside of her. She couldn't force herself to get up or to even move as he left her. She laid in the moonlight, tears falling weakly as she struggled to breath. A mist shrouded over her as she started losing consciousness. A faint, unfamiliar voice called out to her, telling her she wouldn't die. She would have her revenge in due time. This is when the world went black for her, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Now, she just had to heal. Even if she did die, she would just become a full demon. But she didn't plan on dying. She was just focusing the powers she knew she had on healing, on plotting. Her revenge would be her fuel. Nicklas had signed his death wish.


	2. Warmly Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in the middle of the woods, barely alive, Liliana finds a mysterious albeit terrifying creature. An agreement is made, but how will the other 'residents' feel about the new recruit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. This is a long chapter, I enjoyed writing this one and it actually went through a lot of changes from what I was originally going to do compared to what it ended up becoming. I really hope you like it. I am really loving writing this story. I didn't know how to end the chapter and I had the help of a friend. Again, thank you to everyone who is giving my story a chance. I still have a lot of plans and am working on writing a chapter outline for the next 12 chapters. Every read counts and I love it, honestly. Thank you to everyone giving me a chance.

I don’t know how long I was unconscious, I just knew that I was sore and still in pain. Part of it could possibly be due to hunger and part of it could possibly be due to the wounds. I simply wouldn’t be able to determine which, if I was being honest. I knew I couldn’t stay laying where I was, groaning as I pushed myself off the cold, hard ground. Glancing at my skin, I was clearly sunburned to add to my misery.  _ Someone must really hate me _ , I thought bitterly as I stared at the dried blood-soaked ground that had surrounded me,  _ sunburns and scars, what a lovely combination _ . I couldn’t find the purse I had with me, it was hardly a purse, scarcely able to fit my phone and cards in it; if anything it was more like a clutch handbag. Had I given it to Nicklas? I couldn’t remember, so much seemed to be missing as my senses seemed to return. It was nearly dusk, without a way to estimate time, I would have to say 3 or 4 P.M., given it is fall and night falls much faster. I knew I had to find somewhere to stay, and so I started my trek to find some type of shelter that could at least protect me from the elements and any wild animals that were in the woods. I couldn’t return to town, this place was an hour’s drive from our apartment and I didn’t want to see him anyways. It hurt too much, just thinking about him. It was more than hurt, it was anger, hatred. I despised Nicklas.  _ Nicklas _ . A name I once adored and now I will only ever despise it.

I forced my way through the trees, not sure of the direction I was going, I only had to look and it wouldn’t hurt to start off in any direction. Some direction probably led back to society, but I could search for that later. I knew I would probably just end up lost anyways but hey, think positive… be positive. I snorted a bit.

“Positivity is a fucking lie!” I shouted up at the sky as I continued walking through the thick forest, moving as quickly as my body would allow. I don’t know how much time passed, I only took notice that it was slowly getting darker by the time I found an abandoned cabin sitting in an overgrown patch. As I looked around, I could see that this spot must’ve been beautiful at one point but it has long since been abandoned.

I tried pushing the door open, grunting as I continued. “Ah!” I yelped as I fell onto the ground, the door swinging creakily by the hinges, almost hanging limply. I coughed as my falling caused dust and dirt to fly up into the air. I pushed myself up again and looked through the hazy cloud of dust. It was layered upon the surfaces, at least an inch or two thick. The floor creaked beneath my feet, threatening to give way. Some of the wooden floorboards seemed rotted. It wasn’t an ideal place to stay but I didn’t have any other options.

Now the fun part… food and water. Terrific. Having to forage for food and water, so I can at least survive to figure out my next move. I knew I wanted to get revenge, I didn’t know how I wanted to go about getting it. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to me. That shouldn’t have been my main focus as I searched for food and water, I did eventually come across a stream that I could use for water. I started to notice it was getting darker and I wanted to at least find something to eat without resorting to grass or anything similar. My thoughts started to wander to Nicklas. I was trying to make sense of everything, of why he did it. I just… I didn’t understand, I thought he loved me. I knew I was probably stupid to forgive him for cheating on me, but I was just so desperate. He knew that. He took advantage of that. I knew everything about me and used it all against me. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair that he had been able to use me to try to fucking  _ kill me _ . I was so furious about what he did, even just thinking about it made me tremble in anger.

I was still searching for food, it was getting dark, and I knew I should probably get back to the abandoned cabin but I wasn’t about to go back empty-handed. I stopped, feeling as though I was being watched, and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked around, not seeing anything and continued to look for any edible berries or something I could eat. I would have to figure out how to build a trap. My thoughts were scattered, but that feeling of being watched didn’t go away. I couldn’t explain it, something was there with me and I couldn’t tell if it was an animal or something else. I didn’t know if there was anything in these woods, so that didn’t help either. I started to move towards a tree when a strange, static sound began to surround me. I felt myself start to panic because I couldn’t tell what was causing the sound until a tall faceless creature in a suit revealed itself. I stumbled back, using a tree for guidance, so I didn’t fall. I wasn’t clumsy, merely caught off guard. The static sound grew louder as it approached me, forcing me cover my ears. I knew there wasn’t going to be a way to escape, the entity was too tall and seemed to navigate too smoothly between the trees. I didn’t have a way to protect myself, I didn’t have a weapon thanks to a certain bastard… Fuck… this thing was so much taller than me.

The static sound grew louder, the closer it got, making me fall to my knees and cover my ears. I couldn’t tell if I was screaming from the sounds or not. I don’t feel fear often, but this creature made me feel fear. “Please don’t hurt me!” I said, probably yelled or screamed. Even my own thoughts were drowned out by the static being emanated by this creature.

“That boy, he stabbed you, he killed you,” A booming voice stated angrily, making me flinch. It came from the creature but it echoed inside my mind. “How are you still alive? You shouldn’t be able to have survived what he did. How you managed to find your way into my woods is another issue,  _ humans are not welcome _ . Being here will be your death, and I will make sure of it unlike that boy. I did not allow you to be here.”

As I stared up at him, I noticed he had sharp tendrils protruding from his back writhing to reflect the anger of the creature. I was searching for a response, my memory seemed so foggy, not able to tell if I had really died and had somehow been reincarnated as a demon or if I had managed to stay alive. A faint memory did return, the promise.  _ You will get your revenge _ . The mist that had covered me, had that saved me? There had to be more, I simply wasn’t sure. I knew I could be who I truly am, granted I’m a bitch, but I can let my bloodlust take hold. The darkness, the mist, it all seemed like something that had shrouded over me. It was bothering me that I couldn’t remember how I had come about staying alive, if it was only myself or other forces at play.

“Answer me!” The creature roared, causing me to wince and whimper from the sound.

I looked up at the creature, “There was a promise that was made to me,” I started, “I’m not fully human, I only recently found out that my father is a demon, which would make me half. I knew I was different from a young age, I have the ability to heal my wounds, which is how I was able to survive from him stabbing me so many times,” I didn’t like talking about my powers, they were meager and pathetic, not very demonic. “There was a voice and not my normal voice, but a dark one, and a mist. I could have my revenge, I just needed a little bit of trust that things would work out. I don’t know what I’m supposed to look for, I was only trying to take care of my needs before trying to find my way back.”

_ Way to not appear completely crazy, Lili _ , I thought sarcastically to myself, considering I brought up hearing voices. But the voice I heard, it was more than likely a spirit. I had a feeling about that. I have always felt a strange connection to death and the departed. I could never explain it but I wasn’t going to bring  _ that  _ up.

The creature stopped, the black face seemed to be studying me. I knew I didn’t seem like much, feeble and weak, I blame that on the hunger and exhaustion. I did know that I had a natural doll-like appearance, wide-eyed and looking perfectly innocent, perfectly harmless. I didn’t expect anything to come out of my explanation but the writhing seemed to diminish slightly. It seemed to be listening to me intently and it sent chills down my spine.

“What are your relations to this demon you claim is your father? Do you know anything about him?” The creature questioned, the voice was still loud and the pain was slowly subsiding. The static sounds were growing bearable. I knew if I took too long to answer again, it would only anger him.

“From what I know, I am the daughter of Leviathan. I have never had any relations or connections to him, it was said as my mother’s last words,” I replied in a harsh tone, I didn't want to talk about my family, especially not the bitch that was supposed to be my mother. “I know I look strikingly like him but in the year I have known this, I have never taken it upon myself to summon him. From my understanding, he prefers to kill unworthy offspring so it’s only a matter of time before he comes for me. I’m certain the voice wasn’t his, it was deep, dark, and more like a whisper.”

“You know how to describe voices it seems. Leviathan is powerful and lustful from my experience. Tell me, what is your name?” The creature seemed to be calmer the more we spoke and the more I explained. I wasn’t certain why but as long as he wasn’t killing me, I would take it. “How did your mother die?” That was the question I hadn’t been expecting or maybe I had been, I wasn’t sure. It didn’t catch me off guard though, and that was strange.

“My full name is Liliana Cathrin Morozova, I am fine with Liliana though. As for my mother’s death… If I am truthful, I killed my mother and her husband among other people as well.” I told him, finally standing back up, I was striving to be polite which was truthfully challenging for me. “Is there a name I can call you?” I asked the faceless creature, truthfully, I was suspecting that it too was a type of demon and I know demons seldom give their real name. However, I didn’t want to simply think of this creature as well… creature. I’d like a name to go with it’s… face?

“I am known as Slenderman and you shall address me as such unless specified,” The static was gone now and my head wasn’t pounding so hard. I was grateful for that but with Slenderman not having any features, it was difficult to gauge his thoughts and emotions. “I have made the decision that I will allow you to come with me, given your supposed ability to heal and your ability to kill, on one condition.” He held up a pale finger to make it clear that if I failed to agree to this condition, I would more than likely be on my own again. “You will work for me when I give you assignments. I am willing to give you freedom but when I need you, you will do as I say. My agreements with the other residents vary depending on their circumstances and this is my agreement for you. Serve me when I need you two, this is primarily killing anyone I say needs to be killed, ensuring any trespassers in the woods are killed, and bringing me any information on spy missions I request of you. By agreeing to this, you will be able to live and do as you please otherwise, you will receive protection when necessary as well as funds. The mansion will be your home. If you fail to abide by my rules and go against the agreement, you will face consequences ranging from a harsh punishment to being exiled from the mansion, leaving you at the will of the others. Do I make myself clear? Will you accept this deal?” He held out a hand to shake to confirm our deal, this agreement.

I knew this was going to be me making a deal with a demon but I didn’t have much of a choice. If I stayed out on my own… I wouldn’t be able to make it, given the fact that he said there were others. These others may have free rein to kill me if I didn’t agree to this deal. I wouldn’t be able to live to get my revenge if I didn’t. He made it clear what my duties would entail and I should be able to do those duties without issue, at least the majority of them. Spying… that could be questionable. I don’t quite know how to spy but I would have to try for the sake of pleasing Slenderman. I knew I would have to do whatever it took to ensure I could stay at the mansion Slenderman spoke of.

“I understand, and I will follow your rules and agree to the deal,” I told him, putting my hand in his to seal the deal. His hand clasped over mine before moving to my wrist. There was a burning sensation and a soft, surprised gasp from the feeling. My instinct was to pull away but I resisted the urge. The pain wasn’t unbearable, only highly uncomfortable. My pain tolerance was high, considering how many piercings I have gotten and I’m admittedly a masochist. I enjoy most pain but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the instincts to want to pull away. When he let go, all that remained was a strange looking symbol, resembling either a tattoo or even a birthmark. It reminded me of the strange pentagram like birthmark on my opposite wrist.

“You have been marked as one of mine, it is only given when you work directly for me. As we discussed, you will do the errands I decide for you. Other than that you are free to kill as you please, be it in the woods or in a city. You are able to go anywhere, you only need to think of the place you desire or the place I write for your missions. The symbol will burn when I am in need of you, meaning if you are out of the mansion, you will need to return to speak with me.” Slenderman’s tone was commanding, I wouldn’t have been able to argue even if I wanted. I had made the decision to work for him after all. Something told me that he would have killed me where I stood had I not agreed. “Now, it is time to return to the mansion and get you taken care of. We will work on the details tomorrow, that being picking a room for you to reside permanently in as well as colors and clothing.”

I didn’t like the idea of being told what to do, authority didn’t sit well with me but this I may be able to deal with. I knew I probably wouldn’t enjoy it per se, but I would still be able to be on my own when he didn’t need me. I wondered if I would be able to work on my hobbies as I watched him turn, motioning for me to follow him. I was glad his tendrils weren’t as deathly terrifying as they had been, they were still dangerous and I wouldn’t doubt that, but they didn’t appear like they were itching to spill my blood. I followed close behind him through the now pitch black woods. The moon was waning after all and it was too early in the night, or that was my assumption, for it to be high enough to provide any illumination.

_ This is a dangerous situation, Liliana, _ a soft, familiar voice said, echoing lightly through my mind. The voice almost brought tears to my eyes, it had been such a long time since I had heard it. People say it was only a figment of my imagination, but they were wrong, it acted more like a guardian over me and knew things that I wouldn’t be able to know.  _ I don’t have much of a choice, I already agreed to it _ , I responded, that was the pleasant thing about the voice, I didn’t have to speak out loud to have a conversation. B _ ut be careful, you know Father is still going to be out for you, you’re only going to be drawing more attention to yourself,  _ the voice warned. I held in a sigh, it wasn’t wrong but neither was I.  _ I’ll be okay, but you’ve been gone for too long _ , I responded, I knew the hurt I felt for it not being there was palpable.  _ I will explain in due time, for now, ignore me and focus on adjusting to this new life you have chosen _ . With that, that voice was gone just as quickly as it came.

I did as the voice suggested, focusing on where Slenderman was going. I knew I would learn my way eventually but for now I just wanted to get some bearings on where we were. It didn’t help that it was dark and there were hardly any identifying details. Nighttime is always such a different world from the daytime, it was a world I have always preferred. Monsters lurked in the dark and that is exactly what I considered myself to be. I wondered about the others at the mansion, they would have to be monsters too. Maybe like me, they appeared human but I wouldn’t know until I met this oddly vague others. Slenderman had said they each had their own agreements, each specific to their circumstance and I did wonder what that meant. Did he target each individual to find a way to have some control over them? A type of threat that would always hang over the one making the deal? I wasn’t sure and I wasn’t going to pry into the others and their agreements, that wasn’t my business. I hadn’t realized how close we were to the mansion until we started up a paved path which I only assumed led to the mansion.

I wish it had been light out to discern the details better, but we were still too far the only thing I could see were faint lights. There were lanterns lining the path ahead to illuminate the way which opened up to a larger walkway, seeming to be built for the time of carriages and horses. I noticed the different plants which grew along the path, not all of them were well tended and I couldn’t wait to get my hands on them on my free days. I loved gardening almost as much as I loved painting. The paths split in the center where a tall fountain stood, it was the same height at Slenderman. When we walked past it, I could better grasp just how expansive the mansion was. It was larger than what I would assume a ‘normal’ mansion would be. I had been too distracted by the potential of gardening to fully realize it as we walked towards the carefully carved arched entrance. The mansion was done in a Gothic Victorian style and that style seemed to reflect in the garden as well.

“What you see isn’t what humans perceive, they see it as dead, overgrown, decrepit and abandoned. That is of course if they get close enough to get to the mansion. As you can tell, it would be very difficult to get to as we are in the middle of the woods. If a human manages to get past you and to the mansion, there will be repercussions. I’m certain the others will tell you of the potential repercussions of failing to kill a human in these woods.” Slenderman still spoke in a commanding, even tone. It was matter of fact. He was strict and I knew that I would have to stay on top of things if I didn’t want to get on his bad side.

“Will I have permission to garden?” I asked as he took out a ring of keys to unlock the dark mahogany door.

“Is that something you enjoy doing? If it is, I will permit it. This will be your home and there will be times when we are unable to leave the woods due to one of the residents having little to no self-control, it will be suitable to form hobbies.” Slenderman responded, inserting a key into the lock and turning. It appeared to be a small key compared to the others, closer to the house key I had in my missing clutch.

I didn’t know what to expect as Slenderman ushered me inside. I looked around the foyer and it was incredible, spotting a crystal chandelier with light reflecting from the sconces that lined the walls, I took notice how the lights were shaped like candles, continuing with the Gothic aesthetic it seemed. I didn’t know why but I had suspected it to be darker, not as full of light as it actually was. I looked around, taking note that to the left of the entrance appeared to be a dining area and a door to what I could assume to be the kitchen, in front of the entryway was another arched entrance leading to a grand staircase which looked like it split from the main staircase to two leading to the next floor on either side of the wall, and to the right was a living area with seven people sitting on various pieces of furniture. Some of them seemed to be playing a game together on the giant TV hanging on the wall while others talked and joked with each other.

It made me ache, I have never been able to get so close to others. I had been close to Nicklas, but he ruined my ability to get close to anyone else, or maybe it was my own mental hurdle that I believed I could never trust another person. I had my doubts that I would ever be able to get to be as friendly as they seemed with one another. I knew I could come off as defensive and aggressive but that didn’t mean I didn’t want to try. I was going to have to live with all of them and I rather get along than not. I did notice how odd some of them looked, actually all of them for that matter the closer I looked. They hadn’t noticed Slenderman and myself yet.

Slenderman cleared his throat which got their attention, allowing me to get a better view of each of them. They were unusual, granted I couldn’t see the faces of three of them. One was in a yellow hoodie and jeans with a black mask with red eyes and a frown painted on it. Another had a feminine looking mask with black eyes, eyebrows, and lips painted onto it, I could tell it was a male a with the clothing choices, a tan jacket and jeans. The third one wearing a mask had a dark blue mask with what looked like black tears falling from the eye sockets, and they were dressed in all black, making it more difficult to tell if they were a male or female. There was a monochrome clown with a pointy nose and a dangerous smile, had I been afraid of clowns it probably would send shivers down my spine but clowns don’t bother me, I did think he seemed intriguing. There was a Joker wannabe by the looks of it, he only had the cut smile and was strange looking with no eyelids and long dark hair, he was wearing a white hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers, he seemed riveting but by the way he seemed to be glaring at me, I had my doubts about being able to talk to him. Then there was an elf-like boy with messy blonde hair, dressed similarly to Link from Zelda, but he had black and red eyes, giving him a demonic appearance. The last person there was another boy who had multiple scars across his face wearing a black and gray scarf, brown hair with some covering half of his face, he was wearing a light blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

They were all staring at me. It was unsettling to say the least. There I was in a short black dress that showed a lot of skin and my lightly padded bra didn’t do a very good job of hiding my nipple piercings, not that I cared about that. It was the rips and tears from where Nicklas had stabbed me as well as evidence of dried blood that I cared more about. My long, dark purple hair was a tangled mess and I could only assume the makeup I had been wearing had ended up making me look like a raccoon from having cried from his actions. At least my fishnets and heels were in tack, but what did that matter when I felt like I was being scrutinized by the seven other residents. I didn’t like feeling self-conscious and it made me cross my arms across my chest. I glanced at Slenderman to determine if he expected me to introduce myself, but given the lack of facial features I couldn’t tell until one of the seven spoke up. Glancing over to see who it was, I paled a bit, it was the Joker wannabe.

“Who the fuck is this and why the fuck is she here?” The dime-store Joker knock-off demanded angrily as he made his way towards where Slenderman and I were. He was much taller than I was. Much taller and given the fact that I am clearly in a weaker state, this would be an unfair fight should it come to that. Seeing him closer was more unsettling, though I was still intrigued by him. I wanted to touch the scars solely to know what they were like. Were they like other scars? How did he care for them? Did they get infected? I had my doubts about being able to have my questions answered.

Slenderman gave a burst of static to assert his authority, causing me to cover my ears and flinching a bit. It was going to take some getting used to. “Enough, This is Liliana, and she is now one of us. She will be living here and I expect you to treat her appropriately.” I don’t know how much clearer Slenderman had to be, there was no room for arguments but this knock-off Joker didn’t seem to get the fucking memo and it was pissing me off.

“Like this tiny, ratty ass bitch can actually kill someone without crying for her mommy and apologizing for it.” He scoffed, smirking at me as some of the others snickered from his comment. Lucky for him, I have fucking self-control otherwise I would have punched him. Fuck height differences, I could still kick him in the balls if I really wanted.

The static noise grew louder but the knock-off seemed unfazed by it. Slenderman spoke again, “My deal with her is already formed, this is  _ my _ mansion, not  _ your _ mansion. I allow you to stay here. It is my decision as to who is allowed to remain in my mansion. Remember, you are here for protection, I ask for nothing from you. You are sloppy and impulsive with no self-restraint. Without me and the mansion, you could easily be caught. Remember that. No one is impervious from being forced out.” Slenderman said sternly, towering over the other male. I was surprised that Slenderman was standing up for me but it really seemed like he was striking at the Joker wannabe. “Ben, you are in charge of getting her a change of clothes at least for the night. You are closest in height, which I can only assume would mean you would be similar in size. Masky, you will show her to the guest room for the night as well as the bathroom, so she can clean herself up. Hoodie, you are to prepare her something to eat. I want all of you to introduce yourself, including you, Liliana. Give a proper introduction,” He left no room for arguments from the others, leaving me to the wolves as he walked away, “I have business to attend to.”

The elf-boy seemed annoyed by the order of having to help dress me, I could only assume that he was the one Slenderman referred to as Ben but it was going to be hard to tell until I actually learned their names. I felt like I was unwelcome in what was supposed to be my new home. I should have expected it, considering they all sounded as though they were killers. I couldn’t expect a warm welcome from them… but at least they weren’t trying to kill me.

“Well fuck…” I mumbled to myself, looking at each of them.  _ I’m being fed to the wolves without a second thought _ . I took a deep breath to try to at least compose myself to feign some sort of self-confidence. Normally, I was very composed and confident but with the glaring from the others, it really didn’t help my cause of trying not to appear like a scared, weak girl. I was about to speak when the Joker knock-off interjected, sauntering over to me and standing over me.

“You think you’re so special because Slender chose you? What makes you think we should let you stay? You think you can handle playing with the big boys?” He growled, glaring at her and trying to use his height to intimidate her.

“Look, I know I’m not an easy person to get along with, I’m not going to pretend I’m a saint or an angel. Fuck that shit. I’m not an angel. You think I can’t kill. Bitch, I killed my own parents and six other people in the same night. A few days later, I killed five more people. I may not be as well seasoned as the rest of you but my body count for kills is easily in the 20s, maybe even thirties. I’m not a weak girl, I am capable and can handle myself. Slenderman was surprised I survived, I’m surprised I pulled through, okay?” I said in an annoyed tone, “So can I fucking go take a god-damn shower and eat, so I can actually sleep. I don’t know how fucking long I was out. I only know that it wasn’t sleep, it was being in a void full of nothing. Let me eat after I shower and I’ll leave all of you the fuck alone. Slenderman wanted introductions and I’m willing to do that but I don’t want to continue to be the bane of your existence.”

I clearly caught him off guard with being forward and blunt. I don’t think he expected me to be snarky or talk back to him but it got him to back off. “Fine. You want introductions, I’ll give you your fucking introduction. I’m Jeff Woods, known as Jeff the Killer. You are still nothing and that is all you will ever be.” He hissed, returning to sulk on the couch.

The elf-boy approached me next, he didn’t seem too hateful after I gave my little speech. If anything, he seemed gleeful to meet me. “Hello, Liliana. My name is Ben, I’m known as Ben Drowned,” He told me, “Finally, someone who is shorter than I am! It’s about damn time,” He laughed but it sounded odd to me, like a glitchy, static type of chuckle, “I’ll go get you some clothes. Good luck with the others,” He smirked, leaving the room.

“Eyeless Jack, EJ for short,” The one in the blue mask said in a deep, dangerous voice. It was apathetic and sent shivers down my spine. “Stay away from my kidneys and any other parts I have, and we will be fine.” He added, his tone dark and foreboding, I could tell whatever this threat meant, he wouldn’t be repeating it.

“I would be Laughing Jack, everyone simply calls me LJ, pleasure to meet your, Liliana,” The monochrome clown commented, I really wasn’t bothered much by him or his appearance but I didn’t doubt that he was more than likely dangerous just like the rest of them seemed to be. Even though he seemed friendly, I wondered if that was just a front though. Only him and elf-boy, er, Ben, were amicable.

“I am Liu Woods, or Homicidal Liu, clearly related to Jeff. I will warn you of this, never go into my room unless I invite you in. It is for your own safety, Liliana,” the boy in the scarf told me in a serious but caring way. It puzzled me as to why he would care so much if I got hurt when the others seemed to despise me so much. At least there was a small selection of people who weren’t out for my blood and head on a silver platter.

The one in the tan jacket and feminine mask stood from the couch and approached me. Like the others, he was tall. Dear god, did Slenderman only take in giants? Clearly not, considering how Ben and myself were both on the smaller side but all these other men! “Masky, I’ll be showing you to your room,” He said in a deep voice, solidifying that he was indeed a male rather than a female. I did think his mask choice was fascinating. “That is Hoodie,” He pointed to the one in the yellow hoodie. Masky didn’t seem to hate me too much thankfully, or at least he was being courteous and not threatening me, but that could possibly be due to Slenderman telling him to show me to my room and the bathroom. I only assumed Hoodie was mute since Masky spoke for him.

It was a lot to take in and I could only imagine that this was only some of those who lived in the mansion. I would need to figure out how to remember all of them, I was getting an idea at least. Jeff, he was going to stay as the Joker knock-off because fuck him, that’s why. LJ, well he should be easy to remember because he has a pointy nose and is a monochrome clown. EJ, intimidating and has a blue mask. Ben, he was an elf-boy so that was easy. Liu, scars on his face and his scarf were memorable to me. I did feel sorry that he was related to the jackass known as Jeff. Then there were Masky and Hoodie. Masky’s mask would help me with him because of it seeming more feminine. Hoodie wore the strange frown mask and was silent so that would be easy to remember too. My thoughts were interrupted as Ben returned with a pair of sweats and a shirt with a gaming reference on it, not my usual style but I couldn’t complain. Clothes were clothes.

“Thank you,” I said to Ben, taking the clothes before looking at everyone, remembering Slenderman told me to introduce myself properly, “I’ll wash them before I return them to you. Now, like Slenderman said. I’m Liliana, I prefer to be called Lili but really I don’t care what people call me.”

I doubted anyone actually gave a fuck about what I wanted to be called, they simply used my name to be polite. I could tell most of them didn’t like me. Why should I care so much if they like me? I shouldn’t care. No, I don’t care. I won’t care what they think of me. I will go about my business and that will be that. I work for Slenderman not for them, I only wanted to get along.

“Are you ready, Lili?” Masky questioned in an unamused tone, not seeming to care one way or another. At least he used my name, I had to appreciate that. “That way you are able to rest sooner rather than later, you look tired.”

“You sure she isn’t supposed to go in the dungeon where she belongs!” Jeff yelled, howling in laughter and causing EJ and Ben snicker while LJ seemed to chuckle a bit. Liu only seemed to roll his eyes and shook his head. I couldn’t see Hoodie’s reaction but it didn’t sound like he was laughing.

I gave a nod and followed him under the arch to the grand staircase. I couldn’t help but admire how ornate everything was. It seemed as though Slenderman enjoyed ornate and detailed fixtures, it seemed suitable for the mansion as well. Once I was done ogling the detail and Masky clearing his throat to get my attention again, I gave a bashful, apologetic look and followed him up the stairs. I knew it was clear that I was curious about the mansion, I couldn't help but be curious. I just wanted to get familiar with my new home.

“Don’t worry, either Liu, Hoodie, or myself will show you around. There are others here but I wouldn’t recommend getting involved with some of the others. Dr. Smiley is our resident doctor other than EJ and the others prefer to keep to themselves,” Masky said as he led me up the stairs.

“Why are you being nice?” I questioned.

“I’m not, you’re new and I have my orders. Besides, I’m only doing as I’m told. No one else would be willing to do it and Slender knows that,” Masky shrugged, turning to face me as he stood at the landing which led to a hallway lined with doors. “I suggest you follow his orders as well, no one is going to simply be your friend.”

“I’m not expecting anyone to be my friend, I don’t want my life to be hell here. I’ve dealt with that shit enough as it is,” I sighed, scowling a bit as I stood beside him. I could see his gaze fall on me.

“Give it time, Liliana, they are like this whenever someone new comes. It’s been a few years since they’ve had new meat,” Masky shrugged, making his way down the hall with me following. There were a lot of doors and each was either uniquely carved or decorated, making it clear which rooms were taken. He continued on until he turned down another hall and stopped at a door, opening it. “This is the room you’ll stay in for tonight, Slender will most likely assign you a room tomorrow and you will be able to make it your own. Until that is ready, you will be staying in this room.” He told me in a plain tone, “The bathroom is across the hall and there are towels already in it so you don’t have to worry about not having a towel to use. And they are clean. There is aloe in the medicine cabinet as well. Have a good night, Liliana.”

With that, Masky left me alone to my own devices. The bedroom was a decent size but it smelled musty, like it hadn’t been opened or used in a long time. There was a thin layer of dust on the furniture but it wasn’t as bad as that cabin I found. I decided to dust the room, otherwise I would be sneezing the entire night. I crossed the room and unlocked the window, it fought with me to open but I eventually forced it open, allowing fresh air to flow into the room. The view was pleasant. I could see treetops and the moon was starting to rise over them. It was a pleasant view and I hoped that the sun wouldn’t be too bothersome in the morning. I removed my shoes and set them at the foot of the bed, it felt good to be barefoot, or at least not in my heels. I still wished I knew what happened to my clutch, it bothered me to not have any of my money or my phone.

I shook the thought from my mind and left my designated room before crossing the hallway into the bathroom. I couldn’t wait to take a shower, I was desperate for one. Not knowing how long I had been unconscious meant I didn’t know how long it had been since I had showered. The bathroom was spacious, similar to the room. I started the shower before closing the door so the water could warm. Once the door was closed securely, I set the clothes I would be changing into on the counter. I stripped down, carefully piling my clothes on the floor before stepping into the shower. The hot water was a pleasant feeling, washing away the grime. I was able to see most of my scars more clearly now. They appeared small but I knew the knife was three inches long and it was two inches wide. I hated them so much, they reminded me of everything that went wrong. Everything I could have done to prevent this had I not been so  _ stupid _ . I let love blind my judgment and that led me here. Thought, thinking about it, maybe this wasn’t such a bad place to be, other than being warmly unwelcome by practically everyone I had just met.

I closed my eyes, letting the water roll down my shoulders and back while singing softly. I never knew why but  _ May It Be _ by Enya was one of my favorite songs to sing when I needed some comfort. I preferred other music to listen to but sometimes the gentleness of Enya was too hard to resist. I washed myself after some self meditation, trying to figure out what I would need to do now that I was a part of the mansion as well as the options for caring for the scars and my sunburn. Masky had mentioned there being aloe vera in the medicine cabinet, and I planned to apply it after I dried off and changed into the clothes Ben was letting me use. I was looking forward to eating a little bit of food and going to sleep.

I shut off the water and squeezed the excess water out of my hair so it wouldn’t soak the floor as I got out. I reached out of the shower for the towel, knowing the rack was close to the shower but I felt nothing there. My brows furrowed as I pulled the shower curtain open to see the towels were gone. Even the hand towels! And my clothes… they were gone. Both mine and the ones I was borrowing.

“Fuck!” I yelled, my eyes narrowing and jaw setting in anger. I used the shower curtain to at least dry myself before leaving the bathroom. I didn’t give a fuck that I was completely naked. I didn’t give a fuck that everything was on display. It wasn't only because I was angry but because I was infamous for sleeping around. I had plenty of ‘walks of shame,’ if I was honest, I felt no shame when doing them. I made my way down the hallway, remembering the way Masky and I came. I hadn’t expected that I would need to lock the bathroom door but apparently I was wrong, and I was out for the blood of the thief. I had a guess as to who it was but I wasn’t entirely certain. “I will make them pay for this shit.” I growled under my breath as I stormed down the stairs.

  
  
  



	3. Bitchiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who stole Liliana's clothes? What's going to happen to them? Is there going to be any repercussions? Stay tuned to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working hard on this, I really promise there is going to be much more happening. I just prefer slow burns over rushing as I have been told that I rushed too much with a few other (older) stories. I'm trying to take things slow and working to build a solid story. I really hope you enjoy it though. I'm working hard and I'm loving all the ideas I have for this story. There will be some eventual romance, maybe in the next chapter. Wait and see. As always, I love you guys and I really hope you enjoy my story.

I marched down the hall in a blind rage. Who the fuck would seriously do this to me? What the fuck did I do to them to deserve this? I had told them I wouldn’t bother them. Just wanted some clean clothes, food, and sleep. That’s it. Why do they have to be so troublesome? They don’t know what they are asking for. Like I would care if I’m completely naked, scars and piercings completely visible, it doesn’t help that I’m furious with these bastards. Clothed or unclothed, I plan to at least kick their asses. Besides, not like I haven’t had guys see me naked before. I may not be involved in my previous life but doesn’t mean my reputation doesn’t have to end. I could have gotten so much better dick over the last year but no, I stayed with the bastard. But that’s not the point! I’m not out for sex, I’m out for fucking blood.

My thoughts felt scattered as I tried to concentrate on where I was going, back down the hall, finding the grand staircase. I paused at the top, pondering for a moment. Should I get a knife just in case? Why not? Better to be armed than not to be. I made my way down the stairs, going straight into the dining area and continuing into the kitchen where the one called Hoodie was. He was cooking, probably because Slenderman told him to. Hopefully, he wasn’t going to try to poison me. I would just have to take that risk, his pancakes did smell wondrous like they had cinnamon and nutmeg in them. But... Jesus, why do they have to hate me so much? I haven’t even been here a full day! I was muttering to myself as I went to the knife block, not realizing I had gotten the attention of Hoodie. I glanced in his direction, wishing I could see his reaction from underneath his mask. Who knows? Maybe he’s completely unfazed by noticing a naked woman just like I’m unfazed being a naked woman. Masks annoyed me for that reason, I like observing reactions.

“Did you take them?” I asked in a harsh tone, glaring daggers in his direction. I was naturally suspicious of everyone. I would find the perpetrator and even if I couldn’t murder his ass, I’d damn well prove myself. He seemed confused by my assertion, perhaps he was innocent this time, or he was playing dumb. “My clothes. Did you take my clothes?” I had a hand on my hip as I glared at him, I probably looked like an angry Pomeranian but who cares? Maybe I look intimidating when I’m pissed. I have no way to tell with Hoodie. Wait… he didn’t talk when I first met him. Could he? Was I being rude by asking a mute person a question? God damn it thoughts, fucking, stop, and focus for once.

“No, why would I take your clothes and risk burning my pancakes?” Hoodie answered in a plain tone, “I’ve been here the entire time,” He shrugged, casually flipping the pancake in the pan, “You’re still hungry, aren't you?”

“Well, yes, I am hungry but I will be back, someone needs their ass or asses beat before I eat,” I said, taking the largest knife in the block and turning on my heel. My wet hair was harder to flip over my shoulder, but I managed before I left the kitchen. Now it was time to investigate the living room to see if the fucking culprit was hiding in the living room. I found myself growling a bit as I moved towards the living room.

I leaned against the entryway, tapping my nails against the wood as I scanned over who was in the living room. Masky was reading a book, Ben was playing a video game, Liu was playing with him. I scowled a bit, there were three missing, or at least I’m certain there were three of them missing. And these three didn’t seem to hate my guts completely. Or they wouldn’t stoop low enough to do this atrocity. Still, I wasn’t going to put it past anyone considering I didn’t know any of them.

“Did any of you take my clothes?” I asked coldly, any niceties I had when I introduced myself were out the window at this point. I wasn’t going to play nice if this shit was gonna happen to me. I wasn’t going to be forgiving, I didn’t want to be forgiving, at least not right now. This is just how I get when I’m tired, hungry, and am being messed with. I was freezing and I just wanted to have a half-decent night after a shitty few days.

“Why would I take the clothes I’m letting you borrow?” Ben asked, not looking away from his game. I couldn’t argue with him on that.

“I didn’t take them,” Masky said in an uninterested tone, barely glancing up to look at me. Or maybe he did. Damn masks make it so burdensome to know their reactions. That’s all I wanted, to be able to measure emotion, but no. He and Hoodie were only going to be continuous mysteries to me, and I hated that prospect of not being in a position to see their damn reactions.

“I didn't, but Jeff and EJ hurried out of the mansion not too long ago,” Liu said, slightly glancing over at me before quickly looking away. “I would check with them,” He was flustered, but I could care less, at least I finally had a clue to who might have taken my clothes. “Ben, you’re going to have to get her more clothes,” I heard him say softly as I turned and walked out of the room and mansion.

“Wh- oh fuck,” This was all I heard Ben say before I slammed the door closed.

I slam things when I’m mad, I slam and yell depending on the situation. If I’m calm, you better be fucking worried. Nicklas sure as hell was when I had caught him cheating. Being calm means I’m far more than angry, I’m kill-a-fucker angry when I speak calmly. Stepping outside, I shivered a bit, the air was frigid but I had a job to do. I held tightly to the handle of the knife as I made my way around the grounds of the mansion. I didn’t know where I was going but I knew I would find them eventually. This wasn’t pleasant to do naked and barefoot, if it was winter, they would be in far worse shit. I didn’t know if I was only shivering from being frozen or if it was mixed with anger as well.

I followed one of the paths from where the front split with the fountain, figuring it would wrap around the mansion. It was dark and the lanterns did help to illuminate most of the path. As I neared the back of the mansion, I could hear laughing, loud, and triumphant. It made my blood boil, making my way towards it, I could see flames flickering in the darkness. _Those bastards wouldn’t_ , I thought, tossing the knife into the ground to run towards it. The cold air burned my lungs as I ran, running was painful, it was still difficult to breathe and I had a feeling my lungs hadn’t healed completely yet. I had to stop to catch my breath, my lungs felt like they were burning. I never had this issue before, I could run a mile and not feel winded or fatigued. Fucking Nicklas was ruining my life more and more with what he did.

I came to the fire pit which EJ was putting more kindling into while Jeff tossed in the clothes, _my clothes_. I growled, storming over to them. They both seemed surprised to see me and didn’t have time to react before I kicked Jeff in the balls. I smirked a bit as he crumpled to the ground from the blow. It was a low blow, but I didn’t give a fuck, after all, he was the one throwing my clothes into the fire. I kicked him again, this time in the stomach.

“Not so tough now, are you?” I hissed, so glad I had taken taekwondo and krav maga. I just knew I wanted to hurt them for doing this to me, both of them. One of them probably took my clothes while the other probably suggested burning them, I wasn’t sure, but they sure looked like they were having a grand time. I was filled with anger and humility. I don’t care if people see me naked, but this was embarrassing considering this was my first day at the mansion. As if I would let them just walk all over me like a bearskin rug, fuck that shit. I am on equal ground as them, even if they don't want to accept the fact that I am just as dangerous as they are.

Jeff’s only response was a groan of pain, EJ tried grabbing me but I elbowed him and attempted to bite him. I didn’t feel entirely in control, my rage was controlling my actions. “I’m not some weak ass bitch you can walk over,” I yelled, my voice cracking and squeaking a bit. I was stressed and strained. I heard footsteps approaching, probably some of the others but I didn’t care. I pulled Jeff’s hair, making him look at me since he was on his knees, “I’ll be far less merciful the next time you do this shit to me,” I hissed, my words dripping with venom before I punched him and shoved him back. Jeff seemed to be at a loss, though I know had I not had the element of surprise, things probably wouldn’t have gone so smoothly.

I felt someone lift me and pull me away. “That’s enough for tonight for both of you,” The voice was that of Slenderman but that wasn’t who had picked me up. That was Masky that had picked me up, “This was uncalled-for behavior from both of you. Liliana, this isn’t a good first impression for you. And Jeff, where do I begin? I made it clear that she isn’t going anywhere unless I decide she is. Not you. Get her inside and clothed,” He ordered.

Things were blurry, I don’t like to think that I was tearing up, but I was drained. My body felt drained and sore. I was out of it, feeling weak. I was exerting myself too much. I just let Masky and Hoodie pull me along, not saying anything. “He’s not going to die, I know where I hit,” I eventually said as we went back inside. Ben was waiting there with clothes, I didn’t even bother leaving the room before pulling on the shirt and sweatpants. At least I wasn’t shivering as much now. “I’m sorry about your clothes, Ben,” I said in a dead tone before turning to go into the kitchen. I was hungry, and I was in need of sleep.

“You had a lot of nerve to do that,” Hoodie said, getting a plate of pancakes, making my stomach growl. I was so hungry that I barely heard him, simply nodded my head slightly as my eyes were locked on the pancakes.

“Do we have any juice?” I asked, mumbling thanks for the plate as I took it. I didn’t even bother with silverware as I picked up a pancake and took a bite. I was so hungry that I didn’t care they were still piping hot, I just needed food.

“Don’t eat too quickly, it won’t be good for you. And yes, we do,” Hoodie said, “Cups are in that cupboard, juice in the fridge.” He sat down and lifted his mask slightly to eat some of the pancakes he prepared. I got up and went to the cupboard he pointed to, getting a cup and getting myself some juice. I went and sat back down, eating silently.

I had a feeling I was going to be in trouble for everything that happened. I really hadn’t wanted that, not one the first damn day. Maybe that’s why tears threatened to fall. I felt like a failure. I was letting people down by not being the better person, by resulting in lashing out, I felt no remorse. He deserved it. He fucking deserved to get his ass kicked. The only remorse I had was the potential for getting in trouble. I never promised I wouldn’t get into fights but I probably shouldn’t have gotten into a fight in the first place. I stopped eating, it was getting too laborious and I don’t know why but I just sat there and cried. I suppose it was frustration and exhaustion, _I hate crying so much_.

 _It’s okay to cry, Liliana, you spend too much time holding everything in_ , the gentle voice echoed. It just had to pick now of all times to appear. I didn’t answer it, but it seemed to know I wasn’t in the mood for it lecturing me. It only wanted to reassure me and I didn’t want that.

Hoodie just sat there, didn’t try to stop me from crying. I didn’t care though, I just needed to get it out. I managed to get myself under control when Slenderman entered the room. I couldn’t even look at him for what I did. The silence was deafening and I felt sick to my stomach when I glanced in his direction.

“I-” I tried to start but was silenced.

“I fully understand why you did what you did, Liliana. You are allowed to feel anger and what he did was wrong. Neither of you is in the right. I cannot say he will give you an apology because I am not a fool and know he will do no such thing. That being said, I cannot allow for this behavior from either of you,” Slenderman told me sternly.

I couldn’t deny that I wasn’t in the wrong, I was just so angry and hurt. Jeff wasn’t in the right either. Slenderman was right but I had no intention of apologizing. Jeff deserved exactly what I gave him. I scowled a bit, staring down at my plate of half-eaten pancakes.

“I don’t plan on apologizing either,” I mumbled, giving a soft sigh and twisting the butter knife in my fingers, “He made the choice to take my clothing, I knew better than to kill him.” I added plainly, looking back at Slenderman, “I don’t want to let anyone walk over me.”

“I don’t expect you to apologize but I do expect both of you to get along, being here is a privilege, not a right. Jeff is taking particular advantage of presuming it is a right, you both are here because I am allowing you to be. I couldn't care less about fighting, but when it comes to the destruction of property and bodily harm, that is where I draw the line,” Slenderman said sternly, crossing his arms. He made me feel like I was a young child. I wasn’t, I would be 18 in a few months time. “For that, you two will be working together. If he goes out, you will be going with him. If you go out, he will be going with you. That is both of your punishments for causing this mess. Learn to get along and you will both be free to go your separate ways, but until you do, you will not be working with anyone else unless I say you are.”

He left before I could even utter a response or even try to argue the point. Fuck my life. Now I have to work with that fucking emo-ass Joker wannabe freak. My life just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it? Nearly dying, being betrayed, is hated solely for existing. Is there anyone here who doesn’t absolutely hate me? I didn’t know anymore, I just felt like I kept ruining matters. I couldn’t even force myself to finish the pancakes and juice. I felt sick to my stomach.

“Thank you for the food,” I said softly, taking the plate and cup before throwing away my uneaten pancakes and pouring out the remainder of my juice. Once that was taken care of, I left the kitchen, noticing Jeff coming inside without EJ, I set my jaw and turned, going up the stairs. Fuck him. This was all his fucking fault. He couldn’t just leave me alone and let me exist in solitude. Now I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without the bastard hanging around me. He probably isn’t happy about it, but he should have thought twice, he’s lucky I wasn’t wearing shoes. If I was, he probably wouldn’t be able to have children _if_ he found someone to even have a child with. I know I would feel sorry for the poor bitch that would have to be with him. Poor thing would have to have sex and deal with his dumb ass. Who could love that monster?

I completely ignored the glares I knew he was giving and went to go back to the room I was going to be staying in until I had a room of my own. I didn’t know if it would be the next day if I would be getting clothes and things for my room. I felt the pit in my stomach tighten and the pancakes churned. That would mean I would have to go out with Jeff. I would have to go shopping. With Jeff. Fuuuuuuuuck, why was life treating me so horribly? Was this karma for killing so many people? But shouldn’t they have bad karma too? Why was this only me? I didn’t understand. I didn’t really want to go clothes shopping yet though, trying on clothes with a healing sunburn was unpleasant, and unlike my other wounds, burns didn’t heal any faster. If I was burned by the stove, it hurt for the normal duration of a day or two for the pain. Sunburns… Oh, lovely sunburns took the full three days just to heal and two of me peeling like a fucking snake. My current sunburn was probably going to be that way but I could at least order clothes online, some simple dresses that I would probably get rid of once I got more clothes of my style.

I fell into my bed after closing and locking my door, not wanting any unwanted visitors, considering my mistake with the bathroom door, turning out the light, and crying in anger and frustration. I was drained emotionally and physically. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep. I held tightly to the pillow before falling asleep. The bed was at least comfortable and I could enjoy sleeping in it. The pillows were pleasant and fluffy. Sleep. It was something I didn’t expect would come so easily to me. Yet, it actually was. I couldn’t believe it. Sleep. My escape.

* * *

~~change of POV~~

* * *

I couldn’t believe I had to spend time with that bitch. I fucking hated her already, and she thought she was the shit because she kicked me in the balls. I was still in pain because of that little purple-haired bitch. I didn’t get why Slender considered it was such a wonderful idea to make us work together. Why it was so important for her and me to get along. Did he know something I didn’t? Fuck if I knew. The bastard always kept us in the dark unless it was necessary for any of us to know something. That’s fine, I would just make her life hell, it was the opposite of what Slender wanted, but why should I treat this new toy like she was supposed to fit in. We already had a substantial group of people including Candy Pop and Puppeteer and Clockwork and even Toby. We all had our own drama, and we didn’t need new meat to be added to the mix to give more drama. It was turning into a fucking soap opera.

I grumbled a bit as I went into the kitchen and got some vodka to drink. I didn’t really care what there was to drink, I really needed a drink. I poured a glass and went to sit in the living room. Liu was still there, sitting calmly as ever as Ben went back to playing his game. Everyone was seeming to just get on with life. Did no one really care that there was a new person here? That she was simply upstairs sleeping? She would be so easy to just kill. But what would that accomplish? Slender would only get mad that I killed her. What was so special about her? She wasn’t anything special, just a stupid little bitch invading our lives. Why should I accept her? Why should I welcome her?

“Bitch kicked me in the nuts,” I grumbled to my brother, I knew he probably didn’t care but I just needed someone to vent to. EJ had gone off to kill and harvest organs, so I couldn’t really talk to him. He left pretty damn quick after the shit hit the fan.

“You deserved it, not taking into consideration the embarrassment you caused her,” Liu said shortly, scowling at me.

“Whose side are you on?” I demanded, shooting daggers in his direction.

“Don’t try to tell me that I should be on yours because I am your brother, need I remind you that you tried to kill me?” Liu answered in a dead tone, looking at me in annoyance.

“C’mon, that was just one time,” I retorted, flinching a bit at the memory. I knew I had been out of control then and I did regret it only a little bit. He was my brother and I should have been a little more… empathetic? I didn’t know, I just knew he was still pissed and held a grudge against me for it. I couldn’t even blame him for holding a grudge.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you were going to kill me,” Liu shot back, watching uninterestedly as Ben played his game.

“But this new girl seems like a bitch, doesn’t she?” I asked him and Ben.

Ben didn’t look away from his game and shrugged a bit, “Hard to tell, she hasn’t been here long enough to gauge whether or not she is,” He responded.

“I agree with Ben, and you were too quick to demonize her. She didn’t do anything to you, if anything, she should be respected for the fact that she stood up to you without knowing what you can do,” Liu added.

“What the fuck! Why the fuck are you guys siding with the new bitch!?” I demanded.

“Because she was being civil while you were throwing a tantrum like an overgrown child, Jeffery,” Liu said, making me growl as he said my full name. “But now you have to work with her so you better get used to having her around.”

“I don’t want to get used to having her around, I don’t want her around. She’s only going to cause more issues like all the other girls here. They are so dramatic and full of themselves,” I huffed.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Liu said before getting up and leaving the room, shooting a glare at me, “Just give her some time, you might warm up to her.”

“Whatever,” I grumbled, drinking my vodka and silently fuming. I hated that I would now be limited and would have to drag her around with me if I wanted to go anywhere. I wouldn’t be able to just go out to kill, she would have to come with me. I wouldn’t be able to go to the bar, she would have to join me. Shit… that means she’ll probably encounter my psycho fan, Nina. Okay, that I kind of feel bad about but I hate Nina and she’ll probably hate Nina too. She’s more annoying than Liliana with her ‘oh, I love you so much Jeffy’ bullshit. She was psycho and obsessed with me, adding Liliana wasn’t going to be a good thing for any of us.

I got up and decided to see if I could spy on her, not like anyone here knew anything about her yet. I had my doubts that she would just talk to me. I was going to try to get any information I could, I wasn’t about to be left in the dark. I made my way up the stairs, thinking about which room was hers. I wasn’t sure but it would have to be one of the ones that hadn’t been used. Maybe I could actually put a little fear in her, she should fear me. She shouldn’t have been able to just stand up to me like I was nothing. I’m something, I’m probably one of the most dangerous ones in the mansion. I was still pissed off she had kicked my ass. _Give her a chance? Why the fuck would I give her a chance?_ I thought as I walked down the hall towards where I thought her room was. I tried opening some of the doors I knew didn’t belong to any of the others, turning on lights of empty rooms to see if she was in them. The last door I tried I knew it had been an empty room but it was locked.

“So the little bitch thought locking the door would help,” I scoffed, working to pick the lock to get into her room. Once I heard the click of the door being unlocked, I opened it and was surprised to find her asleep. She had said she was tired but I didn’t think she meant it, that she was just trying to avoid all of us. I didn’t think I would actually be surprised by her appearance, I still really hated her and would rather her just be gone. She would only cause more issues and now she was _my_ issue all because of the joke she clearly didn’t get. However, seeing her there, I just… turned away and decided to let her sleep instead of taunting her.

I left her room, relocking the door and closing it before stalking off to my room. I really didn’t want to believe the others. They were wrong, they were getting soft and acting soft towards her. Why was I the only one trying to make sure she was even _worthy_ to be considered one of us? I didn’t understand it, but maybe that’s just because I didn’t want a new person. We had enough people, enough of us that got the jobs done. She wasn’t special. Liliana wasn’t going to be special. There was nothing special about her, only that she stood up to me and didn’t seem interested in anyone else in the mansion.

I was still frustrated that I would have to get along with her and I’d have to think of a way to avoid going out so I wouldn’t have to go with her. However, I doubt Slender would forget the punishment he gave us so maybe we could come to some type of agreement. Damn it, this girl was pissing me off because I didn’t want to be forced to work with her. But did anyone listen to me? No. Did anyone give a fuck? No. _She’s the new girl, try to be nice_ , is all I’m being told. I don’t want to be nice to her. She needed to learn how things worked, we always had some type of initiation of newbies, she wasn’t an exception. I couldn’t see what the fuck EJ and I did wrong.

I grumbled as I went into my room and slammed the door. I might as well get some sleep and deal with this situation in the morning. I kicked some clothes out of the way and made my way to my bed. If someone could explain why they felt how they did, I would greatly appreciate it because I just can’t fathom it. Maybe one day I would understand, but right now, I was at a loss and hating everything about this stupid situation. She overreacted over a joke. My balls still hurt from her kicking them. _What a bitch_ , I thought as I put my eye mask on and started to fall asleep.


End file.
